


No More Waiting

by infinitevariety (disapparater)



Series: Summer Omens [22]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anthony JActs of Service Crowley, Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Humor, Ice Cream, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Silly, Summer Omens (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/infinitevariety
Summary: Aziraphale tries a new ice cream. It doesn't go well.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Summer Omens [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836280
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	No More Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Omens prompt MELTING and originally posted [here](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/post/634785388196659200/melting)

After his success with the blueberry ice lolly a few weeks ago, Aziraphale decides to try something new. So, when the delightful sound of the ice cream van can be heard down the street, he keeps his mind open to all possibilities.

He leaves the shop and walks across the road across the road while the ice cream van parks up, smiling at the lady inside as he approaches.

“Good afternoon, Gail.”

“Hello, Mr Fell. The usual?” Gail already has her hand in the chest freezer, ready to pluck out a strawberry split for Aziraphale.

“Ah, actually,” says Aziraphale, “I was hoping you could recommend something different?”

The shock on Gail’s face is only mildly insulting.

“You see,” Aziraphale explains, “I did so enjoy the blueberry ice lolly I had a little while ago, so I wondered what else you had that I may enjoy?”

“Oh,” says Gail, brightening.

“Something else fruity, perhaps?”

“Well.” Gail grins at him. “How about we stick to strawberry, but go soft ice cream, instead of a lolly?”

Aziraphale’s eyes widen with interest. “I don’t often have ice cream, let’s try it!”

He wiggles with joyful anticipation as he watches Gail prepare his order. A wafer cone filled and topped with soft strawberry ice cream from a large machine with a handle. It is next to the one Crowley’s usual vanilla ice cream comes from.

They exchange ice cream for coins and Aziraphale thanks Gail before strolling back across the street and into the bookshop.

Once back inside the shop Aziraphale wastes no time in trying his new sweet treat. The ice cream is smooth and creamy and _delicious_. Yes, he’s happy with his choice. As he continues to eat, he turns back to his desk. He has a book laid open on top and he turns a page, continuing to read.

-

A short time later Aziraphale hears the bell above the door tinkle, but doesn’t look up from his book. He’s expecting Crowley, and he’s not disappointed.

“Angel?”

“Back here, my dear.”

He hears Crowley round the bookshelves to find Aziraphale at his desk.

“So I was thinking about—Aziraphale!”

The sudden urgency in Crowley’s voice finally pulls Aziraphale’s full attention. He looks up from his book. Crowley is standing in the middle of room, mouth agape and eyes wide.

“Crowley, whatever’s the matter?” As he speaks Aziraphale follows Crowley’s line of sight to… “Ah.”

Aziraphale’s hand is covered and dripping with strawberry ice cream. Though, can it still be called ice cream if it’s melted? Strawberry cream?

“Blast,” says Aziraphale. He instinctively leans forward and licks a broad stroke across the back of his hand. “Ugh—it’s warm.”

“That’s what happens to ice cream when you _let it melt_ ,” Crowley points out as he approaches. “How long ago did you get it?”

Aziraphale glances up at the clock.

“Only 10 minutes or so. I was _reading_. I’ve never had a problems with the ice lollies!”

“They don’t melt quite as fast. You can’t hang about with ice cream. You’ve got to get it down you as fast as you can.”

“How uncouth.” Aziraphale pulls a face.

“I know you like to savour your food, angel, but—” Crowley motions to the mess in Aziraphale’s hand. “—it’s not always advisable.”

“What a waste.”

Aziraphale gets up and walks to the back room. He throws away the soggy cone and washes his hand. While he’s there he pops the kettle on and makes two cups of tea. He contemplates the biscuit tin, but he’s still craving an ice cream and knows he wouldn’t really appreciate it, so leaves the tin where it is.

When he walks back out to the shop floor Crowley is sitting on the sofa, head down and right hand scrolling on his phone. Crowley’s left hand is held aloft in front of him. He is holding a strawberry split out for Aziraphale.

Aziraphale beams, quickly depositing the cups of tea on the side table and swooping in to grasp the ice lolly and land a smacking kiss to Crowley’s cheek. If the cheek is as red as Aziraphale’s lolly, well, Aziraphale isn’t going to mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
